


My Wife Has A Wife

by morwencider



Category: Vagrant Queen (TV)
Genre: Amae is good friend, Beer, Elida is trying (sort of), F/F, F/M, Friendship, Multi, Polyamory, bro!Elida
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morwencider/pseuds/morwencider
Summary: When Isaac gets back to earth, he learns his wife has remarried. Amae gives solid advice. Elida is useless.
Relationships: Amae & Isaac, Elida & Isaac, Elida/Amae, Isaac/Hannah
Kudos: 17





	My Wife Has A Wife

"My wife has a wife," said Isaac, chugging his beer.

Elida chugged her beer too, in solidarity.

"I can't believe all those years I was faithful only to her memory and she got married. To a computer programmer named Ariella. Ariella. What kind of a name is that?"

"It's a lovely name," said Amae.

  
"Thanks for the support, Amae," said Isaac. "You're supposed to say, it sounds stupid and pretentious."

  
"It sounds stupid and pretentious," said Amae.

  
"No, " said Isaac, "doesn't count. Your heart's not in it." He took another swig. Elida drank in solidarity again.  
I'm so solid, she thought tipsily.

  
"Is she hot?" asked Elida.

  
Amae nudged her with her foot. "Elida, stop helping."

  
Elida nudged Amae with her foot back and they started playing footsie. Isaac loved love. Normally, watching Amae and Elida's displays of affection made him happy. But now, his faith in love was shaken.

  
"Does your wife love her wife?" asked Amae.

  
"Oh yeah," said Isaac. "They're so fucking sappy." Hannah had never been sappy with him. Did that mean she didn't really love him?

  
"And do you still love Hannah?" asked Amae.

  
"Very much so," said Isaac.

  
"Does she love you?" said Amae.

  
"I think so," said Isaac. "I dunno. I hope so. It's been 7 years."

  
"I'm surprised she even recognizes you after all this time," said Elida.

  
"Elida, stop helping," Amae said through gritted teeth. "I'm sure she still loves you. You had a powerful connection. But 7 years is a long time and she didn't even know if you were alive. So she found someone else. And now that you're back, don't make her choose. She loves both of you. You love her so much you spent 7 years searching for a way home. Let her have both of you."

  
"But... but what if she loves Ar-ieeee-ellla more?" said Isaac.

  
"Which of your parents do you love more?" said Amae.

  
"My mom," Isaac said instantly. "My dad was an asshole."

  
"Asshole parents," said Elida. "I'll drink to that!"

  
"But you loved them both didn't you?" asked Amae.

  
"Not really," said Isaac. "Like I said, my dad was an asshole."

  
"Ok, who do you love more, your mom or your wife?" said Amae.

  
"My wife," said Isaac. "Duh."

  
"My POINT is that you can love more than one person at once," said Amae. "I love Elida and Chaz and Winnie and you–"

  
"Wait, you love me?" said Isaac at the same moment Elida said, "you love him?"

  
"Not like that," said Amae. "I love you like a friend."

  
"Aww, I love you too," said Isaac.

  
"I love you like a bro, bro," said Elida. "No hetero."

  
"Elida loves me!" Isaac said laughing. "Hahaha she loves me like a bro!"

  
"You're supposed to say it back," said Elida.

  
"I'd rather just make fun of you," said Isaac.

  
"You're an asshole," said Elida, punching him in the arm.

  
"I know," said Isaac. "I get it from my father."

  
"Seriously dude," said Amae. "Talk to Hannah. And talk to Ariella."

  
"So you're saying I shouldn't just drink and give up on my marriage immediately after searching for a way back to my wife for 7 years?" said Isaac.

  
"It's your life," said Elida. "Do what you want."

  
"Tomorrow, communication and working things out like a grownup," said Isaac. "Tonight, more beer."

  
"I'll drink to that!" said Elida.


End file.
